1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the end attachment for a tubular flowline. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved end connector for a flexible flowline in which the sealing mechanism between the connector and the flowline is isolated from tension forces existing in the flowline.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The end connector described and claimed in the aforementioned parent of the present application is comprised of a tubular end fitting that receives the end of the flowline with a termination structure that both anchors and seals the flowline to the connector. As tension and pressure-induced forces are applied to the flowline, the material of the flowline forming the seal with the end fitting is distorted, which may damage and ultimately permit leakage failure of the seal.
The end connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,001 also employs a combined anchoring and sealing mechanism that exposes the sealing area of the flowline to the effects of tension and other induced forces acting in the flowline.